The Schoolgirl in the Swamp
by 26Pearls
Summary: When a girl is found in a swamp behind her own middle school, Booth and Brennan set out to find her killler. When the killer strikes back, Booth finds himself worried for the lives of both Brennan and their unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Booth, I am perfectly capable to carry these myself," said forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan to her partner –and now boyfriend- Seeley Booth.

"I know that you _can_ carry them, Bones," was the FBI agent's exasperated response. "I was being a gentleman by offering you a hand." Temperance Brennan just shook her head.

"I don't know why. As you can see, I have two of my own. But I do appreciate your efforts," She added, when she saw that half annoyed half disbelieving expression flicker across his face; the one that appears so much of the time that they're together.

Sighing, she handed him the heaviest of the two shopping bags, realizing that for some reason that was unknown to her, it was important that he helped her carry them. It seemed unreasonable to her, but if the charming, crooked smile he flashed her was any indicator, it had made him happy. She began to notice that lots of the small things that meant nothing to her were very important to Booth. Brennan thought back to the advice she had received from Angela on the day she had told her best friend that she was pregnant with Booth's child.

"Be careful with him, sweetie," Angie had told her. "Men are fragile, especially at times like this." At first Brennan hadn't understood at first, but after Angie cast a meaningful look at her stomach she knew.

Bringing herself back to the present, Brennan realized that they had reached Booth's car, and she helped him load the groceries into the backseat of the vehicle. He walked around the car to open her door and help her climb inside, and then shut the door for her. She let it slide, and didn't tell him that his assistance wasn't needed, as she had decided to take Angela's advice.

Booth's cell phone rang, and he flipped it open and listened to the familiar voice on the other end speak. He then flipped it shut, and turned to his partner.

"Change of plans, Bones," he said "there's been a murder." Booth switched lanes, and instead of heading towards Bones' house to drop off her newly acquired groceries, they were headed to a middle school about twenty minutes from their current location.

Twenty minutes later Booth was standing up to his ankles in a swamp, swatting at mosquitoes, and watching Bones work her magic. The building looked like your typical, run-of-the-mill school. It was a two-story structure with windows in every room, and an American Flag flying high in front of the school.

Booth tuned in just in time to hear Bones' on-the-spot analysis. "The subject appears to be female, aging between eleven and fourteen…" Booth's thoughts drifted back to his own middle school days. He had been just like all of his other friends; crazy about sports and girls. He tried to imagine a young Bones, and he found that it was hard.

He knew that when her parents had left, and her brother walked away, she had grown up fast, but he got the sense that she had always acted older than she was. He thought about a five-year-old Bones sitting at her kitchen table, squinting at a math problem meant for someone twice her age, and chuckled.

Brennan looked up from her work when she heard the sound of Booth's laugh. She found that she enjoyed hearing the sound of his laugh, and turned around to face him with a questioning gaze.

"Is something humorous, Booth?" She asked him, wanting to be in on the joke. He just shook his head no, so she turned back to her work. Suddenly, she found that she was distracted by a loud bell and constant, louder than average chatter. Adolescents came rushing from every exit, some alone, some in clusters, almost all were on a phone, or had earphones plugged into their ears. Brennan looked up to Booth.

"The remains will need to be-"

"Shipped to the Jeffersonian," Booth interrupted. He smiled his contagious smile, causing her to smile back, and she found herself wishing that they were alone. Brennan shook away the thoughts that were, of course, completely unprofessional. She stripped off her gloves, and took the elastic band out of her hair, allowing it to fall back into place just below her shoulders. They turned just in time to see a cluster of boys all clad in shorts and T-Shirts rush onto the field.

From where she stood Brennan could see the boys immediately start running around the small patch of grass that stood between the school and the crime scene. Not only were they increasing their risk of injury by not stretching beforehand, but both she and Booth had been informed that none of the children attending the school should come into visual contact with the body.

Booth found himself being approached by a man that was at least a half a head shorter that himself, who had a large midsection, beady little eyes, and a balding spot on the center of his head.

"You're on my practice field," the man snapped, without bothering with an introduction. He wasn't much for introductions, and he certainly wasn't going to waste the time now. He only had a week to whip these worthless brats into shape. He knew it was going to be hard. They were all destined to be failures. He watched the look the man and the woman shared, both sets of eyebrows raised. He hated them both already; they were just too happy. They stood close enough that their shoulders touched, and the woman's right hand rested on her slightly-bulging stomach, and he wanted to vomit. Babies were awful.

"You're on my crime scene," countered Booth. Brennan watched the man as he leaned passed Booth to get a good look at the fiasco. She noted that his eyes went wide, no doubt on account of shock, and he stopped breathing for a couple seconds. Brennan watched as the man gagged, then threw up, right in front of them. She smelled its smell, and then knew what was to come. She bent over, and threw up herself.

Brennan had wanted children for some time, and though she knew that this was a side effect of pregnancy, she was quite happy that after her fourteenth week it began to subside. She felt Booth lean over beside her, and pull her hair back from her face, while rubbing her back. He continued this until she was done, and though it did nothing to actually make the feeling of sickness vanish, it was soothing and she was thankful to have him.

When Brennan's sickness subsided, Booth let go of her hair and helped her to stand upright again. She wiped her mouth on the edge of her sleeve and looked up to see most of the boys and other agents had been staring. When she looked at them, their gazes dropped to the ground, or they continued on with whatever they had been doing.

Booth pulled Bones away from the vomit and toward his car. As they left he heard Bones say something to the man about the boys not stretching. Booth took her hand and laced her fingers through his own.

"Booth, this is very unprofessional," Bones told him with a voice filled with uncertainty. Booth was just glad that she didn't object. He helped her into the passenger side of the car, and drove in the direction of the Royal Diner, where they could wait for the remains of the young girl to arrive the Jeffersonian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting in a booth at the Royal Diner, Booth looked up from his dinner of a burger and fries to meet the gaze of the young and annoying Lance Sweets. Sweets slid in next to Booth, and when he tried to grab a french-fry Booth slapped his hand away.

"Is there any particular reason you're here, Sweets?" Booth questioned. The young doctor cleared his throat.

"As a matter of fact, there is," was his reply. "I thought now would be a good time to talk about the relationship shared by Dr. Brennan and yourself, and the stress that having a child might put on that relationship." Booth and Brennan glanced at each other, and then shook their heads.

"It's nice of you to offer, but if you don't mind we'd just like to enjoy our meal," Booth told Sweets, slapping him on the back. Sweets sighed as he got up, sensing that he had been dismissed.

"Fine, but if you find that you want to talk-"

"Under the unlikely circumstance that we want to put the future of relationship in the hands of psychology, we will come to you first," Brennan told him, before she went back to her spaghetti. Booth heard the ding from the bell on the door that let him know Sweets was gone, and then from his window seat, he Sweets walk down the sidewalk before getting into his car and driving away.

Brennan's phone rang, and she took a moment to glance at the caller ID before she answered it.

"The remains have arrived, Dr. B!" Came Hodgins' excited voice.

"Okay, Hodgins. I will be there as soon as possible." She looked up at Booth and told him the news, then began shoveling the remaining noodles into her mouth.

"Whoa, there, Bones! Slow down," Booth commented on his partner's sudden eating frenzy. Brennan looked up to meet his gaze as she chewed.

"During pregnancy, about fifty percent of food consumed daily should be carbohydrates," she informed him.

"Come on, Bones," he said pulling her up. "I'll buy you some more later. Cross my heart"

"I don't know what that means."

"It means I promise," Booth replied, leaving a tip, paying the bill, and leading Brennan out of the restaurant and into his car. He put the car in gear and began driving in the direction of the Jeffersonian.

Minutes later, Brennan stood above the body clad in her lab coat and latex gloves. She studied the body, and it saddened her to see that girl had been beaten before her demise. There were two fractured ribs, three broken phalanges, and severe damage to both the tibia and the fibula. She was quit certain, though, that the cause of death had been a blow to the posterior cranium. She told this to Booth, and she was met with raised eyebrows. She sighed and told the version that she knew he would understand.

"The victim suffered from two fractured ribs, three broken fingers, and a very bad blow to the back of the head, which was most likely cause of death."

"See, Bones, wasn't it easier just to say that the first time?" He asked. Brennan thought about the question.

"No, I don't believe that it was," She answered. Booth just shook his head and glanced at his watch. He was surprised to see that it was almost nine already.

"Come on, Bones," He said. "Let's head home." Brennan shook her head.

"I would much rather stay here. There is still so much to do…"

"The body will still be dead in the morning," he told her. Bones stripped of her gloves, throwing them away, and shrugged out of her lab coat, walking over to hang it up in her office. Pulling on her jacket, and then taking Booth's hand, they walked out of the Jeffersonian together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Much to my chagrin, I own nothing but the plot of this story, and the characters that came from my very own imagination.

Chapter 3

In the comfort of her own home, Brennan found that she was more tired than she had originally thought. After eating her promised spaghetti, brushing her teeth, and putting on her pajamas, she found that she was delighted to finally be able to crawl into bed. She heard the sound of Booth's footsteps and her pulse quickened at the sight of him walking through the doorway.

Booth waited until he reached the bed and slid under the blankets to switch off the bedside lamp, pull his girlfriend close to him, and kiss her goodnight. The contact made his heart skip a beat and he grinned when they broke apart.

"Goodnight Booth," Brennan said, stifling a yawn.

"Night Bones," he said, then looking down to her stomach he said "Night Baby!" He heard Bones sigh and shake her head.

"Even if the fetus could hear you, it wouldn't understand a thing that you're saying, Booth. I don't know why you even bother."

"Bones, some things you just gotta have faith in," was Booth's only reply. Brennan could not understand his reasoning, but was too tired to continue the conversation. Tucked into Booth's side she felt content, and drifted to sleep with ease.

The next morning, Brennan woke around six, and decided to make pancakes before Booth left for church. As she cooked, Brennan marveled at the thought that so many people would take the time to worship an invisible, all-powerful super-being. Placing a pan on the heated stovetop, Brennan poured in the batter, and added blueberries.

Booth woke to the scent of pancakes and smiled. Sighing at the early hour, he rolled out of bed and shivered when his bare feet hit the cold wooden floor. Pulling some sweats on over his striped boxer shorts, he walked across the apartment and smiled at his girlfriend in sleep shorts and a camisole, her rounded stomach peeking out from the bottom of the shirt.

Crossing the room, Booth pressed a kiss first to Brennan's stomach, then to her lips, before sitting at the table in front of a huge stack of pancakes. Brennan watched as he drenched his food in syrup, and took a huge mouthful, smiling when the taste hit his toung.

"This is great, Bones, thanks!" He said, talking around the food in his mouth.

"You're welcome, Booth," Brennan said, before taking a bite of her own food.

"Do you have plans later?" Booth asked her, hoping the answer would be no.

"Well, I was going to head back to the lab, see if Angela has begun facial reconstruction, and confirm cause of death." Brennan watched as Booth slowly shook his head.

"Bones, it's Sunday; the day of rest. I can guarantee that instead of reconstructing the face of a murder victim, Angela is at home with her husband and baby. You should do the same."

Brennan cocked one eyebrow and shook her head. "Well, I might except that I am not married, and my child is unborn."

"I know that, Bones. I just meant that it's Sunday. Instead of working, I thought we can do something a little more… weekend-y."

" Weekend-y?" Brennan repeated her eyebrow still high on her forehead. Then murmured; "Well, I do have a book signing at three…," more to herself than to her partner.

"That's the spirit, Bones! When I get back, instead of taking you to work I'll take you to a book signing, where you can sit in a room full of creeps! You _really_ know how to spend you weekends!" Booth clapped his hands together in mock enthusiasm that Brennan did not seem to pick up on.

"Booth, I am sure that not _everybody_ going to the signing will be a 'creep'. Besides, there will be plenty of security, and I can drive myself. You don't even have to go if you don't want to. I am pregnant, not disabled. You do not have to drive me everywhere."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Booth shook his head at her. "I know that you're not disabled, Bones. Really, I do. But I am going to that book signing. And I'm bringing my gun," he added as an afterthought. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips as a thank you for breakfast, he ran into their bedroom to get himself ready for church.

When Booth walked in through the door of the apartment that he and Bones now shared together, he was surprised to find that she was not bustling around, whistling or singing to the radio. Closing the door softly behind himself, he walked into the living room and found his girlfriend asleep on the couch. Like everything else, she had obviously taken the whole 'day of rest' thing a little too literally.

Chuckling to himself, Booth changed, got himself a beer, and began to read the paper. Only minutes later, Brennan began to stir, sitting up abruptly when she realized that she was not in her bed. She calmed when remembered that after taking a shower, she had dressed -in jeans and a shirt that showed off the baby bump that she was so proud to have- and had been feeling tired enough to rest while waiting for Booth.

Booth stood, and re-folded his paper while Brennan got up from the couch and stretched. "Welcome home, Booth," Brennan said, wrapping her arms around Booth's neck, and reaching up to kiss him.

"Thank you," he said breathily. "Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you, Booth," She told him in reply, earning herself another kiss. It was slow and breathtaking, and both were reluctant to end it. Taking a deep breath and stepping back, Brennan asked her partner if he was ready to go.

"Sure thing," said, winking and then flashing her a grin. "What would you say to lunch first, though?"

Now it was Brennan's turn to grin. "I think that's a lovely idea." Grabbing her purse and cell phone, and handing Booth his keys, they walked out the door, locking it behind then.

Ten minutes later, Booth and Brennan were seated across from each other, having one of their 'disagreements'. "Booth, you know that I do not believe in marriage, and if I suddenly changed my mind –which is not going to happen– I would certainly not take my vows in a church!"

"Bones, if we are going to be spending the rest of our lives together anyway-", Booth began, but was cut off by someone standing above them, clearing their throat. Both partners looked up at their usual waitress, and they surprised to find that they were leaning so close together that their noses almost touch.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I take your order?" questioned an uncertain Margo. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had certainly had their share of disagreements, and that hadn't changed when they became an official couple. Margo grinned when she thought about the bet that had been going on in the dinner. All of the staff was in on it; everyone had been betting whether or not the two would ever realize that they were absolutely perfect for each other. Much to her liking, they finally had.

After eating their lunch, paying their check, and leaving a tip for Margo, Booth and Brennan climbed into their vehicle and began their drive to the bookstore. With the exception of themselves and about two other cars, the roads were completely void of traffic. They passed a small ice cream shop that was not very creatively named 'The Ice Cream Shop'. Booth scoffed at the name, but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his girlfriend gasp.

Booth felt a hand grab his forearm, and he heard Bones' anxious voice. "Stop, Booth!" Booth slammed on the brakes and turned right in his seat to face her after the car squealed to a stop.

"What is it, Bones?" He wanted to know. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Temperance Brennan found that she was completely stunned. She sat in her seat, mouth hanging agape, eyes wide open. Her seatbelt was locked tightly across her body. Usually, Brennan would be able to handle going from seventy miles per hour to zero in about a second, but obviously these circumstances were different.

Unbuckling herself quickly, and whipping open the door, Brennan leaped out just in time to hurl all over the middle of the road. She heard Booth's door opening, then heard his footsteps fast approaching. Standing over her, Booth was filled with a sense of pity for the woman carrying his child, and he did the same thing as always; he held her hair, and rubbed her back until the nausea subsided.

When Brennan straightened, Booth's face was the first thing she saw. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and rinsed her mouth with the bottle of water he gave to her. Booth dropped a kiss to the crown of her head and pulled her in for a hug.

"Is this why you wanted me to stop?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head. "I wanted you to stop because I had a sudden desire for a vanilla ice cream cone. Then you stopped so suddenly, and I caught a whiff of the car freshener that was hanging from the rearview mirror, and the two things combined caused this," Brennan said pointing to the mess in the middle of the road.

Booth chuckled, and Brennan could not figure out why. Nothing seemed funny to her. "All of this," Booth said, gesturing to the pile of vomit in the middle of the road, the car with both doors open, and the skid marks left on the road from our sudden stop. "Was for some vanilla ice cream?"

When hearing it put that way, Brennan began to laugh. Now, it didn't seem rational to have told him to stop here, when you can get vanilla ice cream almost anywhere. Brennan looked up at Booth when he began to laugh along with her. It wasn't long until their sides hurt, and they were gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Booth," Brennan told him.

"It's okay, Bones," he said with a good-natured smile. "What do you say we move ourselves out of the middle of the road, and go get you that ice cream you want so much?"

Brennan smiled. "I would like nothing more than that." Climbing into their original seats and shutting their doors, Booth and Brennan laced their fingers together, and drove to over to 'The Ice Cream Shop'.

I hope you liked it! _Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- FOX owns everything.

A/N: Please review! I love every last one of them!

Chapter 4

Standing outside the doors of the bookstore, Booth was amazed at how many pictures of Bones they had managed to fit on just two store windows.

"Wow, Bones! Look! You're everywhere!" Booth said excitedly.

Brennan gave him an incredulous glance. "Scientifically speaking that is impossible. But I believe I know what you are referring to, and yes; there are quite a few pictures of me in the windows of this store. Do you think this store allows food inside?"

Booth chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I think that they would make an exception for the guest of honor." He pushed open the door of the store, and the little bell that hung above it jingled. Seconds later, they were surrounded by a mob of people, all asking questions and snapping pictures at once. Automatically, one of Booth's hands rested on his gun, while the other grabbed the hand of his partner.

Security burst through the crowd, pushing people back, and creating a pathway for Brennan and Booth to walk through. When reaching the back of the store, where a table was set up with a chair and a pen, the couple was met by what Booth assumed to be Bones' publisher. The woman was all business looking, with a tight pencil skirt with a white shirt tucked in, unbelievably high heeled shoes, light brown hair cut into a bob, and penciled-on eyebrows.

"Dr. Brennan, you were supposed to come in through the back of the store. You know… to avoid the crazies," the woman said.

"I apologize. We arrived early, and didn't think that there would be this many people here already. Joyce, this is my Partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth." Brennan used her ice cream cone to gesture towards Booth. "Booth, this is Joyce Carson." This time, Brennan used the cone to gesture towards Joyce.

Joyce Carson had never quite seen a man like Special Agent Seeley Booth before. He looked at her as if he were sizing her up. Dr. Temperance Brennan was not the type of woman to share her personal life, but it didn't take much to see that the two were more than just partners. Joyce had been wondering who had knocked up her client. At least now that mystery was solved. Even she had to admit though, that Agent Booth was undeniably hot. Their child would not doubt be as stunning as its parents.

Reaching out to shake the hand of Joyce Carson, Booth decided that he did not like her. He took pride in his ability to read people, and he did not like what he saw in this woman.

"Are you ready, Dr. Brennan?" Joyce asked. Brennan nodded, and was led to her seat, Booth following directly behind her.

The minutes ticked slowly by, Brennan autographing books, writing short notes, and answering fleeting questions. Booth was offered a chair, but turned it down, preferring to stand behind Bones, scoping out the place, and shooting narrow-eyed, intimidating glares at men who looked just a little bit two interested in his girlfriend. Booth rarely moved, keeping one hand on his gun, and the other resting on Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan scoffed at Booth's overprotective male tendencies but kept quiet, because she knew it made him feel better. If Brennan didn't know that it was impossible, she would have thought that time was passing slower than usual. An hour passed, and more people came. The line was longer than ever, twisting around the store and going out of the door, reminding her of a large snake.

Another hour down the road, and both Brennan and Booth wanted nothing more than to escape. A short woman who looked to be in her mid forties handed Temperance the book and couldn't help but notice the author's bulging stomach, and the hand that rested on her shoulder.

"How far along are you, Dr. Brennan?" the woman asked her favorite author.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to," was the only reply. She saw the man crack a smile than lean down to explain.

"She's talking about you, Bones. She wants to know how far along the pregnancy is." Understanding lit the good doctor's face, as she replied.

"Sixteen weeks," was the reply the woman received before giving her thanks and walking away. It was obvious the two were deeply in love, and she wished the best for them both.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Nothing belongs to me.

A/N- Sorry it's been so long! My computer has been on the fritz, but it's all good now! Please, please, _please_ review!

Chapter 5

Hours later, both partners were grateful to be heading home. They each sat in silence, enjoying the others' company. Booth was not surprised when he noticed Brennan begin to nod off. She had had a busy day. Far too busy, if you asked him. In his opinion, Temperance Brennan needed to slow down. A small snore escaped her mouth, and he smiled. For the rest of the drive his gaze alternated between her and the road.

Monday morning, Booth found that he wanted to grab his gun from his night stand and shoot the alarm clock. Brennan moaned and rolled over, and with a sigh he pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the shower, hoping the spray of water would blast him awake.

He emerged slightly more awake, and with a need for caffeine. As he pulled on his suit, he was taunted by the scent of coffee wafting in from the kitchen. Putting his 'cocky' belt buckle into place, and sliding on a pair of brightly colored socks, he drifted into the kitchen and was met happily with a mug full of coffee. Dumping sugar into the mug, stirring, and taking a sip he smiled and turned to Bones.

"So how're you feeling today?" he asked, his eyes roaming over her face. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"So far there has been no morning sickness, and I find that I am feeling undeniably happy." Booth smiled again, hoping that he had something to do with her happiness.

"That's good… happy is good," he said. He watched her walk from the room and disappear from his line of sight.

Standing over the young girl's body, Temperance Brennan looked it over with an acute eye, taking everything in and triple- checking to be sure not to miss a thing. The bones had been cleaned, all particulates given to Hodgins, and Angela was currently giving the victim a face and a name. She had finally concluded that cause of death was indeed what she had suspected; blunt force trauma to the posterior cranium.

Brennan looked up, hearing Cam's heels clicking into the room. "What have you got for me, Dr. Brennan? " She asked, and listened intently as she was informed of the cause of death, and the injuries that had been inflicted before-hand.

"Good work, Dr. Brennan," she said, as she walked out of the room, hearing a "Yes, I know" in response. Dr. Brennan had proved both a loyal co-worker and friend, but it was still amusing what little people skills she possessed. Cam reached her desk just in time to reach the cell phone sitting on her desk. It was playing that familiar jingle that told her it was Michelle. She flipped it open, said her greeting, and was running out of her office before she even said goodbye.


	6. The Latest Bones News!

The Latest Bones News

Hey guys! For any Bones fans that are reading this and may not already know (is that possible) the Bones season premiere will be Thursday November 3, 2011 on FOX. Watch and enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Writing this story is so much fun! _**PLEASE **_ review!

Disclaimer- I am not the lucky guy who owns Bones. In fact, I'm not a guy at all!

Chapter 6

As Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, Cam was running out of it. She Smacked into his solid form and teetered before Booth caught her arm to steady her.

"Whoa, where's the fire Camille?"

"It's Michelle," she said in a strained and worried voice. "She's been in a car accident." Booth's eyes widened and he dropped her arm as the worry settled in.

"Well, is she okay?" Booth asked. Cam shrugged.

"They took her to Washington Hospital Center. Tell Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins that I will not be returning today. I'll text you any updates. See-ya Seeley." And with that, Dr. Camille Saroyan continued to run toward her car.

Booth, on the other hand rushed into the Jeffersonian while saying a silent prayer for Michelle. Nodding to the guards, Booth slid his key card and hopped up onto the platform. He made his way into Angela's office and was relieved to find that the whole gang was there. Angela working on her computer, Hodgins standing behind her massaging her neck, and his Brennan laid across the couch with her eyes closed (Booth was entirely shocked that she was resting). They all turned as he entered the room, and when he began to speak, Brennan's eyes snapped open.

While telling them about Michelle's accident, and that Cam wouldn't be back today, he found himself pacing the room and tossing one of Angela's knickknacks in the air before catching it again.

Brennan heaved herself off of the couch, and walked over to Booth. He stopped his pacing only when she planted herself directly in his path. Taking Angela's knickknack from his hands, she placed it gently back on the table before wrapping her arms around him. Returning the hug, Booth pulled her in closer, closing his eyes and savoring the moment before sighing and letting her go again. Booth's phone chirped and all eyes fell on him as he flipped it open and read the message. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and relief flooded through him.

"She's gonna be fine," he announced to the room. "Nothing fatal, though she did break her arm."

Hours later Booth and Brennan sat in the principal's office of Stuart-Hobson Middle School. The man behind the desk sat in a large wheeled chair. He was tall and thin, with a blond receding hairline and a matching blond mustache.

"What can I do for you?" he asked them. All he really wanted to do was go home and celebrate his daughter's thirteenth birthday.

"We came here to inform you that we have positively identified the victim as one of your students. Bridget Avery, age thirteen, grade eight." The Principal listened to Brennan speak, all the while thinking about whether he was going to break the news to his daughter on her birthday, or wait until the day after. Leaning over, he rested his head in his hands.

"Sir, we're going to need a list of all of Bridget's teachers," Agent Booth from the FBI told him. He simply nodded, and pressed the intercom button on his office phone. "Wendy, can you please pull up Bridget Parker's schedule and bring it in to the FBI?" There came no answer, but less than a minute later the door swung in and a plump woman that looked to be in her early fifties bustled in, and handed Booth the schedule. Booth nodded to the lady, and stood up, cuing Brennan that it was time to go.

Walking into the lab, Brennan let go of Booth's hand, making him roll his eyes. He would be surprised if the people living two states over didn't know about him and Bones. But he knew that Brennan preferred to be professional, and he didn't bring it up. Brennan slid her badge through the scanner and walked up the steps, stopping at the top. The world around her began to spin, and she could hardly think. She felt consciousness slowly escaper her, and the last thing she felt was the sensation of falling backward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not have the good fortune to say that I have anything to do with the creation of Bones, and I most definitely do not profit from it!

A/N- I am _begging _you to review! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write! And just a side note, I thought the new season of Bones was GREAT! It met my every expectation!

Booth was halfway onto the platform when Brennan stopped moving. His first thought was that she was going to turn and tell him something, but then he saw her began to sway. She stumbled backward a bit before falling completely. It happened almost in slow motion, and Booth caught her before she could hit the ground. From somewhere deep inside him, panic surged up and in an effoert to consume him, but he grabbed it and buried it deep enough so that it wouldn't resurface; he needed a clear mind now. Turning his head and addressing one of Brennan's squinterns, he said sharply "Call 911. Now."

Wendell had just returned from Hodgins' office when he saw Agent Booth cradling Dr. Brennan against him. Wendell had his phone out the second Agent Booth addressed him, calling for an ambulance, giving the location, and rushing over to the agent to see if there was anything he could do to help. He calmly asked what had happened. Wendell had always been good in emergency situations, having come from a large, accident-prone family.

When Brennan's eyes opened, she found that she had absolutely no idea where she was. She looked at the white ceiling above her, and felt the rough sheets beneath her, struggling to sit up when she realized that she was in a hospital bed. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew that -given her surroundings- it could not be good. She saw Booth sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, cradling his head in his hands. "Booth!"

Booth stood up quickly upon hearing his name being called in Bones' voice. It was just then that he couldn't help but think of how much he loved that voice. He got up from the chair in the corner and rushed over to her side. Her eyes were wide and full of questions, questions that Booth didn't know the answers to quite yet. "You passed out, Bones," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her against him. "The doctors are running tests now."

Both of them were doing their part to avoid the elephant in the room; the uncertainty that was silently killing them both. Brennan felt herself fill with dread as the minutes passed by, and even though she knew that it was impossible but she could swear that they were getting longer and longer. When Booth left the room to find a nurse, Brennan gently set her hand against her stomach, and closed her eyes. Bending so that her mouth was near her stomach, she began to whisper to her baby.

"I know that it's possible that you are still to underdeveloped to hear my voice, but you've got me really frightened, and I just want you to know that Booth and I… we love you more than 'life itself' as he would say. If anything has happened to you, I would be devastated." Pulling back and feeling kind of foolish, Brennan leaned against the pillows and hummed quietly to herself.

Dr. Moore followed a very insistent Mr. Booth into the hospital room that his pregnant girlfriend currently occupied. She watched as he made his way over to the side of her bed, as if he were instantly drawn to her. He stood over her protectively and took her hand. Dr. Moore preformed and ultrasound to be sure that the fetus was in good condition, and swiveled around in her chair to face its parents.

"The baby is fine, but you Temperance, are completely run down, and in the long run that is not going to have a good outcome for you or your baby. Most likely you fainted due to stress or overexertion. I would suggest bed fest for the next two week, and be sure to limit yourself for the remainder of the pregnancy. What is it that you do?" She asked the woman lying on the bed.

"I am a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian institute. I partnered with Booth," she said, gesturing to the man next to her. "We solve murders."

The doctor looked intently at them for a moment, as if trying to be sure that they were for real, and then said simply, "Yep, that'll do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly, instead of being the writer of Bones, I'm a girl from Michigan who was not born to withstand the cold oncoming winter!

A/N: I am really enjoying the reviews to those of you who are writing them, so thank you for that!

Chapter 9

Brennan woke at 6:40 to see Booth buttoning up his crisp white shirt. It was all she could do to sit up and throw back the bedcovers before Booth ran to her side and stood before her.

"How are you?" He inquired, staring her down with those big brown eyes. She shook her head.

"I assure you, I'm fine Booth. I even feel well enough to go to work today," was her reply. All she got from him was a raised eyebrow and a slightly tilted head, causing her to sigh. She knew him well enough to know that she wouldn't be able to get away with going to work for at least the next couple of weeks. Booth sat on the bed next to her and took her hand.

"I need you to promise that you'll follow the doctor's orders and relax over the next couple of weeks."

"Booth you know as well as I do that we have a murder to solve-"

"_Please_, Temperance. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for the baby." And with that, she was sold. She would do just about anything for Booth, but what she would do to keep the baby safe, healthy, and happy had no limits and they both knew it. To show her consent, she gave a slight nod of her head, causing a smile to break out across Booth's face. He hooked his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss that made her heart rate accelerate, before he finished the last buttons on his shirt, grabbed his things, and was out the door.

Booth had neglected to mention to Brennan that the reason he had left so early that morning was because he was being assigned a new (temporary) partner. Booth thought that it was unusually soon, but the night before he had been assured that it was only because the case had to be handled quickly and quietly. So here he was, hours later, driving to the Jeffersonian institute and silently cursing his phone for dying. He couldn't help but feel irritated that instead of having Bones riding in the passenger seat, he had an Agent Celeste Wilson. Now that it was gone, he missed their car bantering, and the easy, comfortable silence that fell between them when they didn't feel like talking. Booth's thoughts were interrupted by Agent Wilson's voice.

"So what happened to your partner? You know, if you don't mind my asking."

"She needed a couple of weeks off. The job can be kind of stressful." Booth's clipped answer ended the conversation, and they spent the remainder of the ride in an awkward silence.

Agent Celeste Wilson could not figure out what it was about her that Agent Booth seemed to resent. She knew it wasn't because she was a woman, because he had referred to his partner as a woman. All thoughts of this were shoved to the back of her mind as they entered 'the Lab' as Booth had called it. It was quite a sight to see, and she tried to take everything in all at once. They were headed toward a platform filled scientists in lab coast bustling from one destination to another.

She was startled when Agent Booth stopped walking suddenly, causing her to plow into his back. After shooting her an annoyed glance, he turned back around and started off toward a woman who was closing and locking an office door.

"BONES!" He yelled, and he saw her freeze and look up, as if she had been caught in some kind of restricted act. All Agent Wilson could think was 'What kind of name is Bones?'

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I won't be able to update until next Monday, and I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing! Please review, and to those of you who have it, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I'm back! I actually have time to write today because the weather is awful and my gem of a band director decided not to make us march in the Flint Holiday parade! Yay!

A/N- If I owned Bones I would be so happy! But alas, I do not!

Chapter 10

Agent Wilson watched but didn't follow as Booth reached the woman, or 'Bones' as he called her. As she turned to face him, Celeste got a better look at her. Her lovely features were guilt-ridden as Booth stared her down. She found herself surprised when faced with the protruding stomach that belonged to the woman. She turned again as a little boy about six years old ran off of the platform and into the woman's arms. She kissed the mop of blond curls that rested on top of his head before he tore away and hugged Booth around the waist.

Booth knelt down so that the two were at eye level, reached out and hugged his son again. It had been too long since they had seen one another.

"Hey, Buddy! Whatcha doing here?" He asked as he released the squirming five-year-old.

"Mommy was busy. She said that I could come here and see you and Mommy Bones." Booth couldn't help but smile at the nickname Parker had given Brennan. Once again, Booth found himself both irritated and grateful toward his ex.

"Rebecca called first. She said that she had a work emergency, that Parker has the week off of school, and that she couldn't reach you on your phone. I told her to bring him here since I was already here…" She trailed off as his eyebrows slowly rose.

"And you were here because…?"

"I came here to get my things, Booth. I thought that maybe I could work on the case from home. And everything I need for my next book is here."

"Bones! Bed rest means that you have to _stay in bed!_ You promised me that you would! And you are supposed to be leading a stress-free life for the next two weeks! Work causes stress!" Brennan could see that what she had done this time was not going to be easily forgiven. She cast her usually direct gaze down, using body language to show her defeat. She didn't want to fight.

"I apologize, Booth. But I would like to point out that fighting with you is not any less stressful than work." Booth let loose a sigh as he let that soak in. He was still undeniably angry, but some of that anger turned into guilt as Bones turned, noticing Agent Wilson for the first time.

"Who is that, Booth?" Asked the woman curiously, and as Agent Wilson realized it was she that was being spoken of, she ventured forward and stuck out her right hand.

"Hello. My name is Agent Celeste Wilson. I am temporarily partnered up with Agent Booth." But instead of receiving a name and a hand shake, she saw the woman's eyes fill with tears as she turned back to Booth.

"I find that even though I realize that you need someone to help you solve this case in my absence, I am hurt that I have been replaced." And finally, Wilson put all of the pieces together. This was Dr. Temperance Brennan, the best forensic anthropologist in the United States! She had heard of the dynamic duo, heck everybody had. But being as new as she was to the agency, she didn't get all of the details. They were, however, the talk of the FBI building.

Wilson watched with interest as Booth drew Brennan close to him and wrapped his arms around her torso as much as he could with her extended stomach. She cried rather loudly into his shoulder, hugging the little boy to her side.

"Normally I would not be this devastated," She said, her voice muffled by her shoulder. "It is the pregnancy hormones. They are quite unpredictable."

"I know," said Booth as she rubbed her back. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: IT'S ALL MINE! Not.

A/N: Once again, I'm asking you to please review!

Chapter 11

An hour later Booth and Brennan were back at their apartment, Brennan lying in bed, Booth tucking her in. Booth had been startled when Bones had started to cry. They had stood there in the space between the platform and her office, the definition of conspicuous. A crowd of squints had gathered round but none were brave enough to approach until Angela, Hodgins, and Cam reached the two of them. Their worry was evident, but eventually Cam went back to work, Angela assisted Booth into coaxing Brennan into letting Booth take her home, and Hodgins told stories of Angela's pregnancy that nobody was really listening to.

Not knowing what to do, Agent Wilson followed Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan and was now sitting on their undeniably comfortable couch. If either noticed her, they certainly hadn't shown it, but she was told to stick with her partner and she wasn't going to mess it up. She was Agent Celeste Wilson! Her past was a constant reminder that she could get through anything! With these thoughts Wilson sat up straighter and held her head up just a little bit higher.

When Brennan fell asleep, Booth remembered that Agent Wilson had tagged along with them. He sighed, gave himself a moment to get all of his thoughts and emotions in check, and walked out of the room, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him. Agent Wilson was sitting on the couch reading the case file, seemingly unfazed. She closed the file and stood up when he entered the room, and as they left the roomy apartment, Booths cell phone rang.

"Booth" he said as he locked the door and pushed the elevator button.

"We found the murder weapon," Cam's voice informed him. "It's a copper pipe."

"Thanks, Cam!" Booth said, about to hang up.

"Hang on there, Booth! Don't you want to know the rest?"

"Make it quick."

"The pipe was made out of a sort of thick-walled copper that hasn't been used since the early 1900s. We searched the school records provided to us by the school's principal, and we found a match; the secretary, Wendy Davidson." Booth listened intently as Cam rattled off the address, wished Michelle a speedy recovery, and hung up the phone just as the elevator dinged.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's not mine; I only own my characters, blah blah blah…

A/N: Yes, the chapters are getting progressively and I apologize! There shouldn't be very long to go before this story is finished and it'll be my first complete story!

Chapter 12

Cruising down the road, Wilson used the car's silence as a time to think about the events of the day. After the so-called brilliant doctor had started crying, crowds began to gather round, and Booth had taken charge. She had to admit that she was intrigued. Booth hadn't struck her as a family man, probably on account of him seeming so cold. But he had pulled Dr. Brennan into him and held her until it was time to leave, and they held hands all the way home. It had been decided that the boy would stay with the married couple, the curly-haired man and the beautiful woman.

"Congratulations on the baby," Wilson commented to Booth. He nodded.

"Thanks. You have kids?" Agent Wilson shook her head.

"Nope. Just a lot of nieces and nephews." This got a nearly inaudible chuckle out of Booth.

"Ever had a partner before?" Booth asked, not knowing how close to home the question hit. Wilson cleared her throat a little uncomfortably and blinked a few tears out of her eyes. "Yes, actually. She was shot on duty. She didn't make it."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." And with that statement Wilson liked Booth just a little bit more. It didn't sound like the uncomfortable 'I'm sorry' s she got when people didn't know what else to say. Booth was sincere, and for that she was grateful.

Booth walked up to the secretary's door and knocked, warrant in hand. Wilson had gone around back, and had made as little progress as Booth. All of a sudden Booth felt annoyed. He wanted to be with Bones, making sure she wasn't doing something the doctor forbade. But no. He was here, because yet another whack job killed yet another person. He knew he was being insensitive, but at the moment, he didn't really care. He raised his foot and kicked in the door. Hearing the noise, Wilson came running around to the front of the house, where she admired Booth's handiwork.

"Are we allowed to do that?"

Booth just shrugged and told a half-hearted lie. "I thought I heard probable cause. Huh. Maybe it was just the wind." He nudged the door back open with his gun and the two agents went from room to room until Wilson called out.

"Um, Booth? I think you should see this!" Booth half-jogged to where Wilson was and then stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, my God."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Now on with the story!

A/N: I have been on a writing frenzy today! After this chapter there will be one more chapter and an epilogue!

Chapter 13

Booth stared at the room that was covered from head to toe with pictures of children babies, and a whole wall that was dedicated to pictures of Bridget Avery. Not just current ones, though. There were pictures of her from the age of about five to the age she was when she died. And what was even more disturbing were the pictures of her dead body. They were everywhere, on the walls, scattered across the floor and on furniture. There were hundreds of them.

"Call this in Booth said, and walked out of the room as his phone rang to the song 'Hot Blooded' telling him that Bones was calling.

"Hey Bones-"He began, before he was cut off by a shrill voice.

"She can't come to the phone right now. But don't worry, I'll let you say your goodbyes. You see, Bridget didn't want to come with me. Even after I took her to my special place and showed her how long I had been watching her, planning to make her my very own daughter. But I don't need her anymore. That's where the good doctor comes in. When the time comes, she'll have that beautiful baby, and it'll be mine for the taking. Then of course, I will kill her, and the baby and I will live happily ever after. This one is going to love me. I just know it."

"If you lay even one finger on her-"

"You'll what? Send some hurtful thoughts my way? Face it, Hon, you got nothing. I win, you lose. We're already hours away. Here, I'll hand the phone over to Temperance. Let you two say goodbye."

"Booth? Booth?" She called out desperately. "Are you there, Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm here Bones. Don't you worry; we'll find you."

"I tried to fight her off Booth, but I just couldn't risk the baby. I just couldn't."

"I know, Bones. Believe me. This is _not _your fault. I need you to stay on the phone as long as you can. And try not to let her turn it off. As long as it's on, Angela can trace it." By that time, Agent Wilson was on the phone with Angela, and they were both in the car driving back to the lab.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that. I love you, Seeley." Brennan said, making it sound like a goodbye.

"And I love you Temperance." Booth replied fiercely. The tone of his voice told her that it wasn't goodbye. "I'll see you soon," he said, parking in front of the Jeffersonian instead of the lot around back. And with those words, the phone was ripped from Brennan's hands and slammed shut.

The hours passed as Booth paced up and down the platform, waiting for something, anything that he could use. Suddenly he swung around and punched one of the metal slabs that were resting in front of him. Pain shot through his hand but he ignored it and glared at the squints giving him a variety of glances. Walking into Angela's office, he plopped down on her couch just to stand back up and walk over to where the computer magician was trying to work her magic. He looked over her shoulder as she pressed buttons on her computer that seemed random to him.

"Look, I understand what you're feeling, okay? We're all feeling it too. But standing here and watching over my shoulder is not going to speed up the process. They are still going too fast for me to get a fixed reading. Their signal is bouncing off towers left and right. It's really hard to even get a sense of they're going… _Oh my God!_ They've stopped! Booth, I have an address! Right as she scribbled the location down, the beeping that signified that the location was found stopped.

"The phone has been deactivated. If they move any more it can't tell you where they're going." Booth nodded, thanked Angela, and ran out of the office taking Agent Wilson with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. We all get it. It's not mine.

A/N: Almost done! I'm soo excited! PLEASE review!

Chapter 14

The two drove for hours, speaking occasionally, but mostly just sitting in silence. Booth had his lights flipped on, and he drove like a madman. He knew they would probably be leaving in the morning and there was no way he was going to miss them. Running through yet another stop light, he slammed on his breaks and turned into the driveway of the house that had the address provided by Angela.

He jumped out of the car, snatching up the keys and putting them in his pocket while simultaneously taking out his gun and knocking on the door, announcing his FBI presence, as was the law. He didn't expect the door to swing open as it did, and he definitely didn't expect to see an old lady standing at the door. She had white hair that was curled tight to her head and she was in a pink track suit.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is a Miss Wendy Davidson residing here?" He asked her, fighting to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"Why no, she doesn't. But she and her pregnant friend are staying next door for the night. It's my late husband's rental property. What a nice young lady she is. She let me use her cellular telephone to call the power company last night. But I accidently dropped it in my sink. Darn thing stopped working after that. I never really thought about getting me one of them. Maybe I should. What do you think, son?" She looked around, but the young mad and nice looking lady behind him were already gone. "Hmph," She said, shaking her head. "Young people these days. Always in such a hurry. It's a darn shame."

Booth burst into the house without bothering to announce himself this time. He checked all of the rooms on the first floor just to find that the back door was open. He heard Wilson call his name, then he heard a woman scream, and he ran into the backyard just to stop in his tracks and almost die of relief. Wilson was pointing her gun at Wendy Davidson, but had an amused expression on her face, and Booth could see why. It wasn't Bones that had screamed, it was Davidson. Bones was whacking her repeatedly with a good-sized stick.

"You murdered an adolescent," she shouted angrily between beatings. "You kidnapped me. You threatened to take my baby. _HOW. DARE. YOU!" _She hit her once more with the stick, and dropped it, seeing that Booth was there. She ran over to him, and he captured her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bones. You had us worried."

"I was also worried for approximately five hours and forty minutes. After that point I began to become more clear headed, and realized that this woman had absolutely no idea what she was doing! Booth, she left my phone on until an elderly woman dropped it into a sink of water, and she tied my hands far too loosely. She brought my outdoors because I lied and told her that without sunlight, the fetus would not develop. That is ridiculous! Who would believe such nonsense?" This caused Booth a relieved chuckle.

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Bones," he said into her hair.

"Of course not, Booth," she said with a smile. "I am exceptionally brilliant." And at that moment, Booth had never loved Bones more.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Even though I wished upon a star, it's still not mine!  
><span>AN: This is it, guys! I hope you all have an exceptional new year! I hope we get some more snow here this year! I tell you, it is _way_ weird! It's December 31 deep in Michigan and it is RAINING! These are the things that global climate change will do to you…

Epilogue

_A few months later…_

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!" The nurse announced. Brennan was so relieved and tired that she thought she might pass out. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, and she ached nearly everywhere, but when the nurse handed Brennan her baby girl, all of that was forgotten. Brennan had always believed that love was just a chemical reaction in the brain, but as she looked at her perfect little girl, she found that very hard to believe. She loved this tiny person unconditionally and with every cell in her body. Booth leaned over and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips before carefully taking the baby's hands in his own and counting to make sure that she had all ten fingers.

"She's perfect Bones… absolutely perfect."

_Two years after that…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted as Brennan and Booth's daughter blew out the candles on her birthday cake with the help of her mother. She giggled and clapped her hands together as her daddy scooped her up and spun her around in the air making helicopter noises. Everyone watched with smiles on their faces, all could see that the little family was happy as can be.

_Yet another year later…_

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest said, and Booth grabbed Brennan and planted a kiss on her lips. Brennan had broken down and proposed to, just as he had predicted. She had wanted to be his even in the eyes of the law. Angel handed Brennan (now Brennan-Booth) her baby girl. Both parents kissed her cheek simultaneously, making for the most perfect wedding picture of all time…

And they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
